


Beastmaster

by Bilbosama



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild Tiger and Barnaby encounter an actual tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beastmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting things from my tumblr. Don't mind me. :D

Barnaby’s eyebrow twitched as he said, “You should stop doing that, Old Man."

Wild Tiger pouted as he looked up at his partner, “But the little guy likes it, Bunny!" The ‘little guy’ is a full-grown tiger that is getting his belly rubbed and he appears to be _purring_. 

"He escaped from the zoo and was on a rampage! If you weren’t wearing armor you would be dead by now."

The human Tiger shrugged, "But we caught him, didn’t we?" 

"Yeah but that’s because he got tired and wanted to rest." _And it was not because Wild Tiger shouted ‘Freeze!’ and it did,_ Barnaby thought. No, that was a coincidence.

"Hey Bunny. What if I just got a new talking to tigers power?" The older man grinned.

Barnaby blinked, "…What?"

"Hey, Tiger-kun, roll over!"

"You can’t be serious, Old Man."

"Roll over! Awww, that’s a good boy!"

The tiger purred as it was awarded with more belly rubs. _  
_

The Internet, meanwhile, goes wild.


End file.
